Why Must Our Love Be Forbidden
by Mariana Edwards
Summary: Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! Everything Belongs to our Queen, JK Rowling. Regulus and Barty are kissing by the lake. But what happens when Regulus won't shut up? Warning: Dominance, Guy-on-guy action. Kissing. Profanity. Inappropriate for children under fifteen. Sexual acts implied. Please Review


Regulus sighed as his secret boyfriend Barty brushed a stray lock of ink black hair out of his face.

"You really are beautiful" he said.

"Not half as much as you" Barty murmured, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. His mouth was incredibly soft and the idea of being separated from it made Regulus cling to Barty even tighter. At the moment, the two were currently entwined in each other's arms, under a tree by the lake. The tree was on a hill overlooking the lake to be more precise. There were some students hanging out on the banks, but Barty was smart enough to cast a disillusionment charm on themselves so that neither would be seen.

"Why couldn't you be in Slytherin?" groaned Regulus softly as his boyfriend submerged below his vision and began working on his neck. At the moment he didn't answer, no doubt more preoccupied with his project to actually register Regulus's question. Regulus took advantage of the lengthy silence to elaborate on his statement.

"I hardly ever see you unless it's times like this" he gasped, as he felt himself momentarily go numb with pleasure.

"The Slytherins never have the same classes as the Ravenclaws. And even when we take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures together, you always disappear right after class ends because of your stupid time-turner and I have no idea where the heck you are!"

"If you were a Slytherin, we could share the same Common Room, we'd sleep in the same dormitory, and we'd always be togther" he whispered.

"And you know that I hate being away from you"

His lover said nothing, but simply pushed him onto the ground.

"Do you ever stop complaining" he whispered as he ran his finger's through Regulus's hair. The way he did it always made Regulus feel like he was floating on a cloud. He didn't know why but it just did.

"Make me" he said in a barely audible voice. His body was getting itself worked up at the thought of the possibilities should Barty decide to take up the challenge.

Barty simply grinned and yanked him upward, crushing his mouth against his. His mouth was softer than any girl's. Not that Regulus had ever kissed one before. Nor did he have any intention of doing so. There was only one pair of lips he wanted and it was Barty's.

Barty took advantage of the groan of pleasure that escaped his lover's mouth and slipped in his tongue. Regulus's eyes widened in shock. This was new. He felt his boyfriend moving around inside if his mouth, exploring every inch of it, leaving no area undiscovered. His tougue was so inquisitive.

Regulus wasn't sure how to react to this new found display of affection so he simply sucked on his lover's tongue like a baby sucking it's mother's teat. And like an infant, he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it's removal. He needed it and he never wanted to stop.

Unfortunately, Barty, always firm and self-controlling, finally authorized the removal his tongue from Regulus's mouth. Regulus whimpered in protest, but Barty simply put his finger up to his lips, and dragged it down his chest.

"Shhhh, my love" he whispered softly. Regulus felt his voice dissolve in his throat. The next sensation he experienced was Barty's feather-soft lips pressing down on the area where his finger had been. He became dimly conscious of the fact that while Barty had been tonguing him, he had been slipping off his shirt. Those beautiful hands of his hadn't even let this on to Regulus.

Now Barty's lips were shifting from his shoulder's to the arch down his neck, his chest cavity, and back to his lips, leaving traces and shadows behind, every time he made a bite. He always returned back to Regulus's lips.

"Mmmh... Just like that...Just...like...that..._oh...god_" Regulus moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure nearly submerge him. It wasn't like the ripples Barty had always sent through him before. This one was an actual wave. It didn't disappear as quickly as it had come. No. It trashed him about knocking him this way and that. For one wild moment, Regulus almost thought he was drowning. He couldn't fight it anymore...he didn't want to fight it...he was going under...

Just when Regulus felt like he wasn't going to pull back up, he felt Barty's lips connect with him, hoisting him back up to the surface.

"Shouldn't have wandered for so long" Barty murmured when their lips finally parted.

Regulus wanted to tell him that it was just fine, and that he was more than welcome to try again. But the only thing escaping his mouth then was a gasp. Barty's mouth had started skimming his neck all the way up to his ear. When he did so, his teeth closed around his earlobe, exerting just the tiniest hint of pleasure.

"Damn it, Crouch _I love you_" cried Regulus, desperate to reveal his desire to his passion before he was rendered incapable (he would be in a manner of seconds) Sure enough, he'd barely had time to free the words before his entire body felt like it was going up in flames, like he was on fire, like he would never ever be put out...

Regulus was never even able to express his first climax because Barty covered his mouth with his lips, silencing them until the burning sensation was over. But it wasn't sweet and gentle like before. It was wild and frantic, desperate. Barty's lips were forced against his own with every fiber of his being. Like he was dieing and right before he did so he wanted to proclaim his love. Like he was the one drowning instead of Regulus.

When their lips finally parted, Regulus was no longer on fire and his face was full of tears. Puzzled, Barty rebuttoned up his shirt and ceased the kisses. Regulus couldn't go on for a while. He's had his fill. Poor thing could only handle so little. Barty hadn't even gotten started. It was his own fault really, he'd forgotten how fragile he was.

Barty gently, but firmly reinforced his lover's back up the tree trunk. But instead of colliding his lips with the angel's face, he swaddled him in his arms and held him partially in lap, like a baby. By now Regulus was sobbing like one, silent tears cascading down his beautiful face. Regulus crying was such a sweet, tender beautiful thing, and Barty couldn't resist letting him continue for a while, just drinking in the scene. He justified his vile actions by the refutation that Regulus owed him in the sense that he had finished before he had even began. But soon, Regulus buried his face into Barty's shoulder, obscuring the view of his angelic face. That's when Barty knew that it was enough.

Cupping his face in his hands, he gently lifted it up to the surface, bringing those exquisite smoky-gray eyes up to his own, plain brown ones.

"ShhShhhshhh Reg. It's alright now. It's OK. Don't cry anymore" It took every ounce of his will not to lean in and kiss him.

Regulus nestled his head in Barty's lap again, this time his eyes were facing upward in adoration.

"It's just...I'm so stupid I can't even handle..."

"Hush love. You did the best you could" muttered Barty tousling his jet-black hair.

"But what if my best isn't even enough. I go off before you even start..."

"What if that was your punishment" breathed Barty, his lips yanking him toward his neck.

''Wh-what do you mean?'' whimpered the younger boy.

"Did I or did I not, tell you to stuff it?" asked Barty patiently.

Trembling, Regulus slowly nodded.

"If you just had said nothing, I'd have done the same. But you had to go and challenge me. Understand"

A silent nod.

"Now come here" said Barty and he lassoed Regulus into his arms, pressing him into his body and tangling his fingers into his hair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Regulus finally whispered softly

"Barty?"

"Mmh?"

"Why must our love be forbidden?" He asked with an air of a child asking for the justification of his punishment.

Barty only pressed him even tighter against him.

"I don't know, Reg" He muttered.

"I just don't know"


End file.
